


Такое разное завтра

by bhbyf



Series: Сказки матушки Зимы [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Такое разное завтра

Маша и Катя договорились праздновать Новый год вместе – как в старые добрые студенческие времена. Но в последний момент все внезапно переменилось.

\- Знаешь, - не здороваясь, затараторила в телефон Катя, не давая Маше вставить ни звука, ни слова, - ничего у нас не получится. Мне очень жаль, правда. Витька сейчас такой скандал мне закатил – мол, праздник семейный, а я из дома сбегаю, бросаю семью ради подружаек. 

\- Ну… - растерянно протянула Маша.

\- Прости, пожалуйста! Встретимся завтра, посидим, погуляем! Все, как скажешь! А сегодня – нет, не могу! У Витька баня с дружками сорвалась – вот он и психует, меня дурой виноватой выставляет! 

\- Ну, да, ладно, - пробормотала Маша. – Не переживай! Завтра увидимся!

\- Ага, - пискнула Катя. – С наступающим!

\- И тебя, - ответила Маша. 

\- Увидимся в следующем году! – уже бодро сказала Катя.

\- Точно, - согласилась Маша.

Было обидно: поддавшись на уговоры Кати, Маша отменила все встречи, наврала родителям – и вот результат. Помучавшись, Маша перезвонила маме, рассказала еще одну выдуманную историю о том, как деревянные корабли бороздят просторы Большого Театра и уехала праздновать в родительский дом. 

Утром нового года Маша проснулась поздновато – в начале 12. И сразу полезла проверять телефон. Поздравительная смска от Кати все-таки была, причем дополненная вопросом: «У вас тоже снег за ночь растаял?». Маша застонала и закатила глаза: в кои-то веки она порадовалась, что на новогодние праздники стоит настоящая зима – и вот все закончилось.

\- Ты уже проснулась? – в комнату вошла мама. – Готовить завтрак?

\- Да, давай, - потянулась Маша. – Сейчас встану, тебе помогу.

\- Лежи, - наигранно-строго сказала мама, - я еще не ослабла совсем, так что могу дочь побаловать! 

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Маша.

\- После завтрака папа на лыжах хочет покататься. Ты с нами поедешь? – добавила мама.

\- А разве снег не растаял? – удивилась Маша.

\- Нет, ты что! – рассмеялась мама. – Пока мы спали, еще больше насыпало! И сейчас снежит понемногу. Так что, поедешь?

\- Конечно, - рассеяно ответила Маша. 

\- Ладно, досыпай, я тебя позову! – мама вышла из комнаты.

«Не, у нас снег, и много. Ты точно ничего не путаешь?», - написала Маша. И принялась листать новостную ленту. С утра новых фото еще не появилось, но зато ночью знатно поспамили!

«Нет, не путаю», - ответила Катя. – «Серость, мерзость. Только какие-то уроды шатаются по городу!»

«Ну, после бессонной ночи сложно быть красавцем!» - вставила свои пять копеек Маша.

«На Витьку у мусорника напали», - пояснила Катя. – «Прокусили плечо и запястье. В скорую дозвониться не можем, занято все время!»

«Капец!» - написала Маша. Но, по-честному, самодура Витька ей жалко не было ни капельки. 

\- Завтракать! – позвала из кухни мама. 

Маша накинула халат и отравилась на зов. Мама расстаралась, и поздний завтрак затянулся.

\- Ну, что? Подсидим, жирок завяжем и кататься? – спросил, вставая из-за стола, папа.

\- Да, - сказала Маша и взялась убирать со стола.

\- Кыш, - махнула на нее полотенцем мама. – Иди полежи, папа нам спуску не даст!

Маша хмыкнула и пошла искать теплю спортивную одежду для прогулки. 

За время завтрака от Кати пришло целых четыре сообщения.

«Витьке стало плохо, температура, рвота. В скорой так и не хотят брать трубку. Достучалась до соседки – та таблеток принесла. Пытаюсь напоить мужа ими», - писала Катя.

«Витю рвет, укол не помог. Из служб такси работает одна, машин свободных нет. Поймала какого-то частника на улице, заломил тройную цену – но что делать? Сейчас будем ехать в больницу сами. Врачи же не разбежались?» - продолжала она.

«В больнице ад. Почти все в таком же состоянии, как и мой Витька – температура, рвота, обмороки. Очень много серьезных травм из-за покусов. Я пыталась поговорить с полицейским, но тот меня едва ли не послал – мол, тут человека загрызли, он занят. Капец, да?» - рассказывала Катя.

«Сейчас разговаривала с женщиной. Говорит, что в городе полно военных, на всех ключевых перекрестках – блокпосты. Говорит, что по телевизору и радио призывают не выходить из дома, не подходить к зараженным, избегать укусов. А если вас укусили – срочно обращаться в больницы» - написала Катя.

Маша несколько секунд смотрела на экран телефона. Потом включила телевизор. Переключив несколько каналов с мультфильмами и концертами, нашла новости. Праздник, праздник, поздравление президента, праздник. Никаких объявлений о нападениях, проблемах, эпидемиях не было. Новости на другом канале давали такую же картину. 

\- Скрывают, что ли? - пробормотала Маша. 

И набрала Светку.

\- Привет! – начала было Маша, но ее смыло потоком поздравлений и пожеланий. С трудом дослушав всю эту традиционную чепуху и пожелав такого же взаимно, перешла к интересующему вопросу:

\- Что там у нас в городе? 

\- Ну… - замялась Свтека. – Холодно, снежно. Петарды. Сейчас пришли с городской елки, погреемся – поедем за город на лыжах кататься. А что?

\- Да, - растерялась Маша. – Просто интересно! Пока-пока!

Голос Светы не дрожал, слышимость была отличная.

\- Ты идешь? – в комнату заглянул папа.

\- Одеваюсь, - крикнула Маша и написала Кате: «Смешно пошутила?» 

В понедельник Машу на рабочем месте уже ждал полицейский. 

\- Вы ведь знали Екатерину Синицину? – спросил он после всех обязательных фраз.

\- Да, - растеряно ответила Маша. Катя так и не ответила на ее последнее сообщение, да и ее телефон оказался выключен. 

\- Вы не знаете, куда она могла поехать? Ее родители подали заявление о пропаже, последний раз она выходила на связь перед самым наступлением Нового года. Все вещи на месте, но ни ее, ни мужа не могут найти. 

\- Ничем не могу помочь, к сожалению, - покачала головой Маша. 

\- Если что-то вспомните или узнаете, перезвоните, - попросил полицейский, уходя. 

Маша перелистала весь телефон – но той странной переписки с Катей не нашла. 

«Показалось, наверное», - подумала Маша, жутко всякую мистику не любившая.


End file.
